


Glad You Came

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic! AU! When Soul follows Black*Star's crazy advice to join him at the bar, will he come to regret it? Or will a certain blonde make his night better? Set to Glad You Came by The Wanted! Rated M for Lemons and light language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater *cries in the distance* or the song! Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo and the song belongs to The Wanted. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

The music was blaring in the club, adrenalin rushing through everyone’s bodies as they sweat, dancing and grinding against one another. Soul sat at the bar, nursing his beer, muttering. “How did Black*Star even manage to drag me to a place like this?” he grumbled, tipping the bottle back to finish its contents. Clubs were not high on his list of places he liked to spend his evenings. He’d rather be home, drinking beer in the safety of his apartment, listening to jazz. So much better than all of these drunken bimbos rubbing up on him, purring for his attention and phone number. While that seems like the perfect night for most men, but not him. He wanted to find a woman who wanted him for him, not what was hiding in his pants. He sighed, signaling to the bartender for another beer. He swiveled around in the stool, starting on his third beer of the night as he scanned the crowd for his blue-haired friend. “‘Star, where could you have ran off to now?” he sighed, taking a swig of the frothy drink. He spotted the fool in the middle of the dance floor, grinding up against a tall, big busted, raven-haired girl. Black*Star shot him a thumbs up before taking another drink of whatever he had in his cup. Black*Star plus alcohol of any sort only spelled disaster. Shaking his head, his turned his focus back on the beer at hand.  
“Anyone sitting by you?” a voice called, pulling him out of his trance. He looked up to find a vivid pair of emerald eyes staring down at him. She smiled at him as she pointed to the stool next to him. “Is that seat free?”  
“You’re at a bar, you don’t have to ask my permission to sit next to me,” he scoffed, taking another drink. She huffed, plopping down next to him and ordering a rum and Coke.  
“I was just being polite. I didn’t know if you had a girl here with you,” she pouted, taking her drink and sipping at it.  
“Nah, just here to make sure my friend doesn’t get his ass into too much trouble,” he chuckled, checking her out from the corner of his eye. She was cute, pale blonde hair that was slightly curled, halter top showing off her slim neck and soft shoulders. Her chest wasn’t too big, but he didn’t care. Secretly, he had always had a thing for legs. And boy, did she have legs. They were mostly exposed, only a small skirt blocking him from a view any higher. She coughed lightly, a smirk on his face as he stumbled a bit. ‘Fuck, not cool,’ he thought. Getting caught checking a girl out was not a good start to the night.  
“Enjoy the view?” she smirked, sipping her drink again. His face flushed slightly, and he hoped that she would believe that the alcohol was the cause of it. “Anyways, I know what you mean. My friend Tsubaki dragged me here. I have to make sure she doesn’t get too hammered,” she laughed. Soul chuckled with her, finishing off yet another beer.  
“Yeah. I can’t control ‘Star though. I just hope he can behave himself somewhat,” he said, shaking his head as he signaled the bar tender to come over. “Want another drink?” he asked her, seeing that she had finished off her spiked Coke.  
“Sounds good to me!” she yelled over the music. He smiled as he order another rum and Coke for her and another beer for him. “Don’t like the hard stuff?” she asked with a smile.  
“Eh, not my type of thing,” he chuckled as he drank.  
“You’re missing out on all the fun!” she laughed, tipping her glass back to take half of it down at once. “You should try it!” He just shook his head at her, not believing that a girl he met less than half an hour before was catching his attention like she was. 

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

“Yo! Bartender! Two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila please!” she yelled, causing Soul’s eyebrows to raise in surprise as he slightly choked on his drink.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” he coughed, irritated that he lost his cool like that.  
“Just getting something to loosen you up a bit,” she winked. “By the way, my name is Maka,” she smiled, thrusting her hand out for him to shake.  
“And I’m Soul,” he said, shaking her hand and marveling at the softness of her skin. He was snapped out of his daze by the glasses and bottle being put in front of them. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the bottle and thanked the bartender.  
“Alright! Now time for shot one!” she squealed, filling the glasses to the brim and sliding one to Soul. He eyed it warily, not sure if he wanted to do this. “What? Mr. Cool Guy isn’t too chicken shit to drink the hard stuff, is he?” she teased as she tossed back the shot.  
“Hell no,” he growled before downing it, shuddering at the burning it left in his throat. He glared at her as she readied another round.  
“Why so grumpy? You know you liked it.”  
“Woman, you’re crazy,” he said, shaking his head as she slid the next round his way. Not wanting to get shown up by her, he continued drinking the shots. After their tenth rounds, he was out of it.  
“Let’s go dance!” she blurted out, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the dance floor. He stumbled behind her, admiring how her tiny skirt fit the curves of her bottom nicely. She turned around, snaking her arms around his neck to dance. His hands automatically placed themselves on her hips, bring her small, overheated body closer to him. The moved to the beat of the bass pumping, bodies coming closer and closer to one another. Time kept moving as they were lost in the feeling of one another. She turned suddenly, grinding against him, making him groan deep. Whether it be his intoxicated state or the sexiness of the girl he was dancing with, he was unsure. All he knew is that he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself in check much longer with her grinding up on him like she was. One last forceful rub of her bottom against his growing bulge was all it took for his control to snap. He turned her around quick, a small squeak of protest coming from her lips before his covered hers in a sloppy, yet passionate kiss. She moaned lightly into the feeling of his lips on hers, and they both knew that more was needed to satisfy their growing need.  
“Want to leave?” he murmured into her ear in a husky voice that made shivers run up and down her spine.  
“I would love to,” she purred, hand deviously skimming past the bulge in his pants, causing him to growl lightly.  
“Damn tease,” he murmured before going to the bar to grab his keys from the bartender. They stumbled out of the club, heading in the direction of his apartment. They were a giggling, groping mess as they reached the apartment. Had Soul not been raised a gentleman, he would have had his way with her in the alley behind the complex. They rushed up the stairs, stumbling over their feet a few times as they reached his home. He quickly unlocked the door, needing to get this Maka to his bed quick before she drove him nuts with her insistent petting. “Woman, you don’t know what’s coming,” he murmured into her ear as he picked her up, causing her to squeak lightly. Had he not had the tequila, he knew he wouldn’t be carrying a woman to his room, her lips working their way up and down his neck causing him to groan more. He didn’t care though, maybe this would lead to something good. He dropped her lightly on the bed as he crawled on top of her, lips seeking hers out in the dark. 

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

“Soul,” she mumbled against his lips. He smirked, hands ghosting up and down her sides to tease her. She moaned loudly, back arching into his touch.  
“Yes Ma-ka?” he purred, stretching her name out as his roughly bit her neck. He enjoyed teasing this beauty. She was unlike any girl he had ever met before; she could hold her alcohol like no one else and she drove him crazy, both mentally and physically.  
“More please,” she gasped as his teeth left marks on her neck. His smirk just grew as his hands came to the hem of her halter top as he pulled it up and off of her, exposing her breasts to his greedy eyes. He was taken aback by her lack of a bra but shrugged it off. This woman was just full of surprises. A light blush covered her cheeks as he continued admiring her upper body. “Quit staring,” she mumbled. His eyes locked with hers and he leaned down to kiss her.  
“Sorry. I couldn’t help but admire your beauty,” he whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck as his hands slid up to palm her breasts. She moaned loud as her back arched up into his hands, giving him more of her to play with. Her moans spurred him on. He wanted to taste more of this vixen’s devilishly wonderful body. And boy did he do that. His licks and kisses made their way to her chest, lavishing a perky nipple as his hand pinched, pulled, and teased the other. She tasted so good, which made him crave more. Her fingers found their way into his hair, tugging slightly as he kissed his way over to her other breast, making sure to pay both of them equal attention. He wanted to pleasure this woman the right way. Her hips raising to meet his erection, however, were distracting him from his true intent. He didn’t know how long he could keep in check with her writhing against him like that. He didn’t want to act like a sloppily drunk horny teenage boy, he wanted to pleasure her like a man, make her scream his name as he thrusted into her. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

“Soul…” she moaned loudly. She wanted him, now. Her hands were quick to rid him of his shirt, tossing it across the room as they fumbled with his belt buckle. She was a jittery mess, she couldn’t remember the last time anyone made her feel like this. His hands covered hers, pushing them aside as he made quick work of his belt, undoing it and the fly on his slacks. Her feet pushed the pants off him quickly, craving more. He chuckled lightly as she continued to rid him of his clothes.  
“Yes?” he smirked against her skin, continuing to nip at the exposed flesh as his hands roamed downward, pulling her skirt and panties off in a swift motion. His eyes feasting on this delectable woman made his stomach pool with tension, which indicated that he needed to get somewhere with this soon if they both wanted pleasure.  
“Don’t make me wait any longer,” she shivered, the air hitting her heat, causing her to moan. His fingers caressed the taut muscles of her stomach, inching lower and lower as he kissed up her neck, nibbling on her ear.  
“If you wish,” he whispered, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as his fingers slid into her smoothly, causing her to buck up into his hand. While it wasn’t exactly what she wanted right now, it felt so fucking good. She moaned into his mouth, hands grasping his hair firmly. He attempted to ingrain the sound of her pleasure-filled moans into his mind as his fingers explored her wetness, curling in her to make her squeal even louder. His goal was to make her come undone and as she was writhing in the bliss of it, slowly slip into her, making her scream his name until she was hoarse. 

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

Maka pulled free from his lips in an attempt to breathe. This man’s mouth was wonderful, she wondered what it would feel like on other parts of her body. She was derailed from this train of thought, however, as his fingers pushed deeper into her, hitting the spot that made her weak. “S-Soul!” she screamed, nails digging into his shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him.  
“What is it?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow up in a sinful smirk that infuriated her and turned her on more. This man was something different and damn did she love what he could do to her.  
“I-I need more!” she cried as his fingers continued hitting that spot. Was he trying to torture her? She needed him in her, his fingers weren’t quite cutting it any more.  
“In time love, in time,” he murmured in her ear before nipping at the lobe lightly, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion inside her, causing her to tremble in anticipation. He cupped her breast roughly, pinching a nipple between his fingers as he pushed in her rougher, hitting the spot that he came to find out drove her nuts. He felt her walls begin to tighten around his fingers, and he shuddered lightly at the thought of what it would feel like when he was truly in her. “I can tell you are close Ma-ka. Do it, come undone for me,” he whispered in a seductively husky tone in her ear, biting down on her neck rough to claim her as his as his fingers pushed in one last time with all of his might.  
“SOUL!!!!” she screamed, back arching off the bed as her walls clenched around him, her orgasm hitting her full force. It was more intense than any one she had ever had before. Her limbs turned to jelly, legs falling to the bed and releasing their death grip on him as she panted, trying to regain her breath and voice. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

As she came down from her high, splayed across his bed, he admired her beauty, loving the way her breasts bounced softly with every pant she took, body glistening with sweat. He quickly slid his boxers off, releasing his painfully hard erection. Crawling over to her, he teased her by placing a light kiss on her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to jump slightly and look down at him, wondering what his next move would be as she recovered. He grinned at her as he kissed up her body, soft kisses on her breasts before covering her mouth in a passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss, missing that he had lined himself up with her, prepared to enter her. “You ready?” he murmured into her ear as his hands caressed her thigh, pulling her leg over his hip. She nodded furiously and breathlessly, wanting to continue. “Good,” he whispered as he slowly sunk into her, hissing from the tight heat that was Maka. She moaned loudly as he filled her up. She had been with others before, but those times were no comparison to the way he stretched her, making her feel full and complete. Her hands started to claw into him; she wanted him to move in her so bad. He grimaced lightly from the pain as it spurred him to begin thrusting into her, groaning in pleasure as he did so. She was so tight, so warm, so wet, and so damn good. “Ma-ka,” he moaned, hands grasping at her breasts as he continued to thrust into her.  
“Soul!” she screamed. Her head fell back onto the pillow, thrashing back and forth as his teeth worried her neck. This felt so good, but he was going too slowly for her liking. “F-Faster!” she groaned out, hips thrusting up to meet his. She threw her other leg over his hip to pull him in deeper. He chuckled at her demand before picking up the pace, thrusting deeper and faster into her. The force of his thrusts caused her to hit his headboard repeatedly, but neither cared. All that mattered about them at the moment was giving each other the most pleasure that they could possibly muster. Her cries of pleasure began to get louder and louder as she gripped onto him tighter, his name falling off her lips in a delicious chant.  
“Fuck!” he groaned, burying his head in her hair, the screams of his name making him move faster. She was so gorgeous with the way she called his name and writhed all over the mattress. He wanted to keep this exquisite creature all to himself. He felt the tension start to build in him, making him groan more. Of all the women that he’s ever been with, none of them drove him this mad with pleasure and desire like she did. He knew that he was getting close to his breaking point, as lame as it sounded, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was coming undone to such a beautiful woman. 

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

“Soul!” she screamed, biting down on his shoulder as she cried in ecstasy. This man drove her insane with the way that he filled her completely and pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm. She couldn’t help but yell his name out loud for the whole apartment complex to hear. She needed everyone to know that she was being pleasured by a god of a man. Stars started to form behind her closed eyes as her screams increased in volume. She felt her body begin to coil up, ready for release. “So close!” she screamed brokenly. He nodded as he nipped at her neck more, hand sneaking down to massage her clit. He wanted her to come with him. She panted more, the multiple stimulants putting her body in a frenzy. She gripped him closer as his name poured from her lips in a sweet cry.  
“Come Ma-ka. Come for me,” he whispered, accentuating each syllable with a teasing finger against her. Her body tensed, spring snapping as she screamed loudly, her walls clenching around him forcefully. The tightness from her caused him to moan her name loudly as he thrusted a few more times before coming undone in her. He peppered kisses up and down her neck as he lazily thrusted, trying to prolong the pleasure. Her thighs loosened their hold around his body as they fell listlessly down onto the mattress. She panted as she rubbed her arms up and down his back, caressing him lazily as he reluctantly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed, panting just as much as she was. “You, you are amazing,” he whispered as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead as he wiped her bangs from her face. They were both sweaty and sticky, but damn it all, they couldn’t and wouldn’t care about it.  
“As are you,” she whispered, lying her head down on his broad chest, heart finally calming down from their activities. She felt her eyelids droop as exhaustion hit her full force. She normally never stayed the night when she had a hook up, but she thought she could make this one exception. Her eyes drifted shut as she listened to his calming heartbeat, a lullaby to her soul. His arms tightened around her, his sign of not wanting her to leave. There was something different about this girl, and he was determined to find out what makes her tick and to claim her as his own. As he fell asleep with Maka in his arms, he was finally glad that he listened to one of Black*Star’s crazy plans and was glad he came to the club. 

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

A/N: Hope you enjoy my lovelies! Sorry that it took so long to finish T.T College is really busy this semester. So you know the drill: Read and Review!


End file.
